


Your CyberLife

by RockyPond



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is terrible, Youtuber AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: Connor Anderson; Viner turned youtuber, awkward and clumsy and doesn’t understand how 900,000 people like his content.Markus Manfred; Artist who posts speed arts and piano videos to youtube, one of the people you think of when you think youtube with 13.4 million subscribers.Kara Williams; Family vlogger, just wants to create the best life for her daughter Alice and somehow ended up with 1.1 million subscribers





	Your CyberLife

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this you will love these two stories:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021935/chapters/34823255  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987951/chapters/34735619  
> They are much better than mine.

Connor The Android  _@RK800_

So I reacted to my old vines in honour of the death of the app. Join me down a rabbit hole of cringe.

[Youtube: Reacting To My Old Vines]

—

The video starts with a clip of Connor staring at his laptop screen as a clip of a vine plays on the side. _The Vine has Connor staring at the camera_   _“To all of you saying I should make a YouTube channel, I’m honoured that you would sub but I can only be funny for six seconds at a time.”_

”Aw,” Connor says, placing his hands on his chest. “Still true.”

The screen then shows a white background as a phrase appears

RK800

Below the phrase is an LED circle. It cycles through red, to yellow, to blue before pulsing once and then fading. The logo screen cuts to the rest of the video. 

Connor is sitting at his desk in front of his camera. He has his laptop in full view of the shot.

”Hello, my name is Connor. I’m the android sent by your CyberLife. And today, I will be- well let’s face it you already read the title of the video you now what this is.

I’m reacting to my old vines because Vine is Dead and so are all of our hopes and dreams. Maybe a tad dramatic but I started on Vine, it’s where you all found me and it birthed this channel.

Honestly it’s probably good the app is dead. Either way, I’m going to watch my oldest vines and react to them. But first, a memorial for Vine...”

The camera shows a sequence of shots, Connor lighting a candle, three candles all burning as Connor, his dog and Hank are all dressed in black with their heads bowed as if praying. Next there is stock footage of a casket being carried with Vine’s logo edited on top. Finally the casket is being buried and dirt is piled on top.

”Now that that is out of the way, here we go!”

The camera cuts to Connor... in the same position. 

“Okay so we are starting off with my first ever Vine. Bit of backstory, I started Vine planning on simply making fanfiction type vines of my OC inspired by Markus Manfred’s RK200 art series. I know, I was so cool. So my first Vine is actually just me introducing the character. Not really much to react to to be honest.”

Beside Connor is his Vine. _A much younger Connor is on screen, having painted an LED circle to his forehead. He says_   _“My name is Connor. I am the android sent by CyberLife. I am the RK800 model.”_

The reacting Connor just looks at the camera like ‘what did you expect?’.

”I’ll skip to my first Vine that wasn’t that weird OC that was basically a self-insert.”

_Connor is looking at his phone awkwardly. “You guys wanted to see the real me so here I am... I’ll go back into hiding now.”_

”I wasn’t even funny. Why did you guys stick around?”

_The next Vine starts with Connor in a Christmas sweater looking at something off screen “I thought this Secret Santa didn’t have a price limit?”_

_Another Connor is on screen in a different sweater. “It doesn’t.”_

_First Connor. “No one told that person, that present is crap.”_

_Second Connor. “That’s my present.”_

_First Connor, panics and then smiles awkwardly. “Merry Christmas.”_

The Connor on camera lets out a laugh. “That awkward moment when this actually happened in real life to me. And oh, wait but there is more.”

_Connor is in a pumpkin costume. “I love your costume, you so look like a vampire with the pale face and your hair.”_

_Another Connor appears. “I’m not in costume.”_

_Pumpkin Connor stands there awkwardly. ”Happy Halloween.”_

”Yep that legit happened. But wait, one more. We love a Vine trilogy.”

_Connor at Thanksgiving. “This turkey is kinda dry.”_

_Another Connor. “I made that turkey.”_

_First Connor. “Happy Thanksgiving.”_

Connor laughing “I should never talk ever again.”

Connor looks to be scrolling and his eyes light up as he spots a Vine. “Oh my god, it’s my first Vine Hank was in. It’s the first Good Cop, Idiot Cop Vine.”

_Hank is asleep at his desk. Connor walks over “Wake up Lieutenant.” Connor then slaps Hank as hard as he can._

Connor is smiling brightly. “Hank didn’t even know I was going to do that... I’m a horrible son.”

Connor keeps scrolling before he reaches another Vine.

”Okay, this will be the last one for now but I might make another video in the future but for now, my first Vine with Kara and Alice.”

_A five-year-Old Alice is playing in the corner. Kara smiles at the child before turning to look off camera and frowning._

_”She doesn’t bite Connor.”_

_Connor is perched on top of a table. “Yes she does. I saw her when she was a baby.”_

_Kara looks at him like he is insane. “She was teething!”_

_Connor responds by falling off the table._

”Aw, Alice was so cute.” Connor says, placing his hands on either side of his face. “Also, once again that was a conversation I had with Kara although I wasn’t scared of Alice I just remarked how she’d probably bite me someday.”

”Anyways, those are all the vines I will do in this video. If you want I might do another one, although why would you? My vines were terrible. Much like my current content. Bye.” Connor says, waving his hand at the camera. 

The end screen is the LED circle in the middle once again cycling through red to yellow to blue before pulsing once and fading. In each corner is one of Connor’s other videos. When the circle fades the whole screen turns black.

—

SimonLover123 _@SimonIsTheBest_ wrote:

In _@RK800_ ‘s newest video he mentions how _@MarkusManfred_ got him started on Vine. Will the two ever collab?

 

Connor The Android _@RK800_ replied:

I doubt it. _@MarkusManfred_ does not even know I exist.

 

Markus _@MarkusManfred_ replied:

I wouldn’t be so sure of that _@RK800_

 

Karamel _@KaraMinusAlice_ replied:

I’m currently hanging out with _@RK800_ and he just died because of this tweet. It was very amusing.

 

Connor The Android _@RK800_ replied:

 _@KaraMinusAlice_ I have been betrayed by my closest confidant.

 

Karamel _@KaraMinusAlice_ replied:

Deal with it.


End file.
